Rivals
by EriJade
Summary: It is the start of 7th year, and Hermione and Draco are the Heads of Hogwarts. Rivals in class, and now rival apprentices, the two of them must find a way to work together. From Hateful Foes to Friends to Lovers HGDM main pairing, some HGDMGW, HGSS & HPSS
1. Chapter 1

General Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and all of its glorious twists and turns.

Chapter 1

It was the first day of classes, and the seventh year advanced potions class was in session. Or was supposed to be anyway. After ten minutes of waiting for Snape to show, Draco Malfoy got to his feet and went to the front of the class.

"Alright you lot. Instructions are on the board," he said, waving his wand. "I expect you can make a simple pain relief draft. Get to it."

"What the bloody hell?" this from a confused Ron Weasley.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your language Weasley."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Malfoy."

"Teaching Potter. Now get to work before I give you detention."

"You can't do that. And if anyone should be teaching, it should be Hermione. She's Snape's apprentice.

"20 points from Gryffindor Potter. Have you got anything to say about this _Granger_?" sneered Malfoy.

"Where is Professor Snape?" asked Hermione.

"If that's all then get to work."

"No. We don't have to listen to you," said Ron. "You're not the teacher."

"For now I am. As Snape's apprentice, I have teaching privileges, and can deduct points and give detentions. Which the three of you have tonight."

"Why me? I didn't do anything," said Hermione while the Slytherins sniggered.

"Because I can. And if you can't shut your yap, then get out of my classroom."

Resigned, Hermione returned to her potion, giving Harry and Ron a look that said 'back off' while the two mumbled about being stuck in double potions with Malfoy as the teacher.

Later in the lesson, when Malfoy was checking work, Hermione was the first one to turn hers in. "Abysmal. Really Granger, if this is the best you can do, I'm surprised that you even made it through the first year," drawled Malfoy as he banished her potion. Furious, Hermione told him to learn to use his fucking eyes or she would have to turn him into a ferret so he could see better. A heated argument ensued, after which, Malfoy kicked her out of class. With more than two hours left, Hermione set about wandering the castle.

* * *

Detention with Malfoy went about as well as detention with him could go. Harry and Ron kept glaring daggers at him, while Hermione just went to work, finishing a good three hours before the boys. Life went on like this for the next week before Malfoy told her to stay after class.

"We'll wait for you Hermione," said Ron.

"No it's ok. I'll just see you later at dinner."

"You sure?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, Why don't you go play Quidditch or something, said Hermione, as the door swung shut.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah Granger. How about a friendly little bet? I know you can't stand seeing me teach _your _class, so lets settle this," said Malfoy, leaning against Snape's desk.

"Fine. What's the bet?"

"I'll bet that Potter and Weasley fail their pop quiz tomorrow. If you win, I'll let you teach classes until Snape shows up."

"Deal. If they don't fail, I get to teach."

"Good. The quiz is over everything covered this week, and you can't tell them that there's a quiz tomorrow or about the bet."

"Fine. I'll just make sure they study," said Hermione as she headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you want to know what you agreed to?"

"What? Not call you out in class?"

Draco snorted. "As if. You couldn't show me up even if you wanted to. Actually, you agreed to spending two nights with me doing whatever I want," called Draco as he walked out the door leaving Hermione gaping.

"Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the day and all of the next passed far too quickly for Hermione. She knew Harry and Ron hadn't studied because they had been doing tryouts for the team. Somehow, she knew this was going to be horrible. She fidgeted all throughout class, worried about later tonight. She knew Malfoy wouldn't let her out of her part of the deal. As he sat grading the quizzes, Hermione scribbled furiously on a spare bit of parchment.

_How did it go Harry?_

_Horrid '__mione_

_That test was wicked hard,_ wrote Ron

Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands. The bell rang and everyone headed out the door.

"Granger, don't forget. Seven."

She nodded without looking back. "Damn."

Hermione nervously knocked on the door to the potions room after dinner. Since she didn't know where the Head Boy's rooms were, she thought she'd check here for Draco first. She jumped when the door swung open to reveal a very irate Draco Malfoy.

"I thought I said seven."

"You did. I just wasn't sure where to find you at."

"Well, come on. You'll be grading, while I entertain myself," said Draco, shoving a pile of parchments into her arms and stalking off down the corridor, leaving Hermione to follow in his wake. They stopped in front of a strange, blank portrait while Draco opened the door. "Don't just stand there gaping, get inside the portrait hole."

Hermione followed him inside to his common room and sat down at a coffee table, spreading out the work to grade. While she was doing this, Draco was over tapping at the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," came the muffled reply.

"Whatever," said Hermione, grading the first of the many essays. A few minutes later, she jumped as a drink was shoved in front of her.

"Here."

"What is it?"

"Just drink it. It's not poisoned, I swear."

Hermione snorted and sipped cautiously at it. "Mojito? Since when does the great all mighty Malfoy drink muggle drinks?"

"Shut up Granger," said Malfoy, flipping on his Television.

"You have a TV?! But—but how? Electronics aren't supposed to work around Hogwarts," stuttered Hermione.

"And Arthur Weasley isn't supposed to make cars fly," said Draco, settling in to a movie.

"XXX I love that one."

"Well then sit down, shut up, and watch it, or are you incapable of that too?" came the scathing reply.

By the end of the movie, the grading was completely forgotten, and Hermione and Draco were sitting side by side, casually leaning against each other, as the waited with baited breath to see the ending. It was after midnight when the movie ended, and they stood up.

"God, it's been ages since I last saw that movie," said Hermione, stretching.

"I know," said Draco over his shoulder as he walked towards a door.

"Where are you going?"

"Same place you are. Bed."

"OK. Then I'll see you tomorrow," said Hermione, turning to leave.

"Forgetting your part of the deal so early Granger? It hasn't even been the first night."

"You can't be serious. I won't sleep with you just because of a bet Malfoy."

"Too bad, you agreed to it. Go ahead, try to leave and see what happens."

Hermione thought for a moment. She had agreed to the bet, so there probably was some magical binding, and even if there wasn't, she had given her word. There was no choice. She'd have to hold up her end. Slumping her shoulders in dejection, she headed towards the bedroom with Malfoy.

"My side," said Draco, pointing to one half of the bed, "your side. Cross the line at your own risk."

Stunned, Hermione just stood there. Sighing, Draco heaved himself up off the bed he had just flopped down on and walked over to her. Taking her shoulders, he steered her to her side of the bed, and with a quick wave of his wand, their clothes vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up snug in a warm embrace. Startled at first, she relaxed until she realized just who was holding her. Shocked, Hermione jumped out of the bed, forgetting she didn't have any clothes. Unfortunately, the movement woke Draco up.

"Nice view."

Confused, Hermione looked down and blushed beet red before snatching up the blankets.

"Don't get used to it Malfoy."

"Fine. Whatever," he said, climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom. "Seven. Here. This time don't be late or it'll be a week."

Taking that as her cue to leave, Hermione quickly donned her clothes and fled.

"Hermione," whined Ron, "this essay is really, really hard. Can't you help me out? Please? We're supposed to be best friends, and what are best friends for if they don't help you out when you need it."

"You know Hermione, Ron's got a point," chimed in Harry.

The three of them were in the Gryffindor common room working on their transfiguration essays. It seemed like this year the teachers were out to beat the knowledge into their heads one way or another.

"And you _know_ I can't. I've got a meeting to go to tonight and I can't be late. Do it yourselves."

"We're not asking you to do it for us, we're just asking for a step in the right direction," reasoned Harry.

"Please Hermione? I'll give you all of mum's fudge next time she sends it," begged Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, resorting to bribery is never the way to get what you want. Come on. I'll take you to the library and give you the books you need, but that's it."

"Thanks 'Mione."

It was half past seven when Hermione realized the time. "Shit! I've got to go," called Hermione as she sped out the door. Rounding the corner to Draco's portrait, she slammed into something very solid and started to fall when arms wrapped around her.

"Granger," said a cold voice.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. Honest I am. I lost track of time and—"

"Just shut it. I don't want to hear it," said Draco, cutting her off and pushing her away. "Your wardrobe however leaves something to be desired."

"My wardrobe?"

"Must you repeat everything I say? Haven't you got a brain of your own?"

"Yeah, well at least I'm not a ferrety git!"

"You'll pay for that," said Draco, lunging at her.

Within seconds, she was pinned up against the wall inside of his common room. Her arms were trapped above her head, and her chest was heaving from all the exertion of trying to fight him. At 6'4'' Draco outmatched her by nearly a foot, and had a good 50 pounds of muscle on her.

"Take it back," he growled, inches from her face.

"No."

"Take it back," he said, pressing her harder up against the wall, and trapping her with his body.

"Why? You know its true," taunted Hermione.

Incensed, Draco pushed away from her, and began stalking around the room, muttering and blowing up random objects. Seeing how mad he was sent a shiver of fear down Hermione's spine. She also felt incredibly guilty. Here she was as Head Girl, supposed to be setting an example and promoting interhouse unity, and she was picking a fight with the Head Boy. Sighing, and realizing there was nothing else she could really so, she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I—I'm sorry. I was wrong and I shouldn't have called you a ferrety git."

"Thanks Granger." Taking a deep breath and calming down, Draco now felt ready to share his news. "why don't you change and lets get going."

"Where to? What's wrong with my robes? What should I wear?"

"We are going out. They are too schoolish and make you look like a little girl. And you should wear this," said Draco, waving his wand and changing both of their attire.

Hermione was now clad in dark black blue jeans and a dark green low v-cut sleeveless shirt. Draco was in all black with a silk shirt and casual pants.

"Much better," said Draco, taking hold of her arm and pulling out his portkey necklace. Soon they were spinning off into the night.

They arrived in an alley off a trendy street. Taking her arm, Draco led the way around to the front of their first destination. It was an Italian restaurant, Casa DelToya.

"What are we doing here?"

"Dinner. Then dancing, then whatever the mood says," he replied smoothly steering them into a private booth in the back.

"Dinner was delicious, thank-you"

"You're welcome, and call me Draco. I'm tired of always hearing Malfoy."

"Thank you Draco."

"You're welcome Hermione. Shall we?" asked Draco, offering his arm to her.

"Yes. Let's."

Outside, Draco hailed a taxi for the short drive to the club where they would be spending the remainder of their night. Once inside, they headed for the bar and ordered a couple of drinks.

"Ok, ok. True or false, McGonagall lets you guys drink Fire Whiskey whenever you want in the common room?"

"False. The only time she even lets us have butterbeer is after we win a Quidditch match. True or False, Blaise Zambini's gay?"

"False. He's bi. How about Lavender and Parvati? What's the deal with those two?"

"Dunno. But they're always together and once, Ginny says she caught them kissing," said Hermione, breaking out in giggles. "True or False, you've slept with every girl third year and up."

"False. They're fourth years now, I haven't gotten to the new third years yet, and I haven't had sex with you or Padma."

"Seriously? So there's a reason they call you the Slytherin Sex God?"

"Duh. Also, I haven't _slept_ with anyone. You're the only girl I've ever _slept_ with."

Instantly sober now, Hermione looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really. You're the only one to have ever graced my bed," replied Draco, downing another shot of Vodka. Hermione quickly following suite.

"Well then what do with them? Use the wall?"

both of them burst out laughing.

Draco snorted. "As if. For your information, I've never had any complaints Granger. Care to try?"

"I'm not quite that drunk yet Malfoy."

"Pity. Oh well. Come on, let's dance." Getting up and following him out onto the dance floor, they danced, laughed, drank, and partied until the club closed.

"What should we do now?"

"Let's go to a tattoo parlor," suggested Hermione. "I know a great one near the club I box at."

"Where is it?" laughing, Hermione grabbed his arm and apparated them both right inside.

"What can I do for you folks today?" asked a gruffy looking man wearing black leather.

"Tattoos Jack," called Hermione, staggering over to him. "One for each of us."

"Know what you want Hermione?"

"Yeah I do. A snake, here on my wrist to remember my new friend," said Hermione, showing where she wanted her tattoo.

"Alright, alright. And you? Same?"

"Yeah, sure, but up here on my right arm."

"Can do. Which way you want it 'Mione? Muggle or Magical?"

"What the hell, lets do muggle Jack. The last one hurt like a bitch, but I figure I'm too drunk to feel this one so sure. Muggle it is," said Hermione as she sat in the chair and proffered her right wrist. In a little over an hour, the tattoo was done in intricate detail. There was now a silver snake going up about four inches on her right wrist with the tail towards her elbow. It was elaborate yet simple at the same time. While Hermione was ogling her new piece of body art, this making 4 tattoos for her, Draco was having his first muggle tattoo.

"You know Hermione, you could have told me this would hurt like a bitch."

"You're strong. Tough it out. Holy Shit Jack. Is that the right time?"

Jack looked up at the clock and said "Yeah. It's 4:30 alright. Why? you late?"

"Majorly. It's an hours time difference back at Hogwarts. Breakfast will be served in 30 minutes. Damn. Time flies."

"Yeah, and so do we," said Draco, standing up and looking at his tattoo in the mirror. On his right upper arm there was a silver snake with his tail near Draco's elbow and a small dragon in the center of the design. "Nice. Like the dragon. How much do we owe you?"

"Aw forget it. Hermione's always welcome here, and it's nothin' for me do give you guys a favor. Go on, get back to that school of yours and enjoy your tats," said Jack, ushering them out the door.

"Thanks again Jack," called Hermione as they apparated outside Hogwarts.

"Great, now we just have to get back in without anyone finding out we're drunk and were out all night," commented Hermione.

"Here," said Draco, pulling out his portkey again. "My rooms." In a flash, they were inside of Draco's rooms.

"I think I'm beginning to like that portkey of yours."

"Me too. Come on, let's hit the hay," said Draco, leading her to the bedroom.

Giggling, Hermione followed him. "I think I am way too drunk to teach today."

"That's good, because today's Friday and the first class doesn't start until nine anyway," replied Draco, vanishing their clothes and stretching out under the covers. Still giggling, Hermione snuggled up next to him. "Well, there's still three hours left. Let's see if we can't find a way to amuse ourselves. I bet I can think of a few good ways to spend three hours alone with the Slytherin Sex God," said Hermione.

"If I did, you'd hate me. As it is, I can still show you how I got that title," Draco replied, pulling her closer and into a deep kiss. As the kiss deepened and got more intense, hands started to roam and Draco groaned to stop. "Hermione, you can't keep doing that. You don't touch. This is supposed to be about you, not me." Hermione glared at him but stilled her wandering hands. "Good," said Draco, reclaiming her lips and continuing his exploration of her body. 'Just because we're not having sex doesn't mean I can't show her a good time,' thought Draco.

Hermione woke up an hour later feeling very, very satisfied. Rolling over, she encountered Draco's gaze and couldn't resist smiling and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks."

He smirked. "No problem. Happy to be of service."

Rolling back over and standing up, Hermione suddenly became aware of her pounding headache and ran for the bathroom. Several minutes later she reemerged. "Ugh. Hangovers are a bitch."

Draco just smirked some more. "Class starts in twenty. If you want to be on time, I suggest you get ready now."

"Fuck. This is not what I need right now," exclaimed Hermione, running around putting on clothes and trying to get ready, not even caring whose clothes she threw on. "What about you? Aren't you teaching Snape's class?"

"Nope. You are. I'm just going to lie here a while longer and meet up with you at lunch. Then I might take the afternoon classes, I might not. I haven't decided yet. All I know is that today, I'm going to be lazy and put some stuff on this tattoo," replied Draco, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. "Have fun," he called as Hermione ran out of the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since the start of term and things were beginning to heat up in the potions classroom. With Snape gone, the kids were starting to get more lax and restless. Seven cauldrons had been blown up in the last two days alone. Something had to be done. After dinner, Draco and Hermione met for what they had decided to become their ritual movie night. Having practically stayed over at Draco's all week, Hermione had had the sense to get the Marauder's Map from Harry so he couldn't see where she was going. As it was, Hermione was a bit surprised when she came up after dinner and found that Draco was still dressed in school robes and pacing the common room.

"What's up?"

"I'm worried about Snape," said Malfoy.

"Don't you know where he is?"

"Yeah I do, but I don't like it."

"Let me guess, Voldermort?"

"How did you—?" he stopped mid-sentence, knowing he had given it away. "Come on, we have to get Snape back. He has never been gone this long. Something must be wrong."

"But how are we supposed to do that? Its not like we can just waltz up to Voldermort and demand the return of Professor Snape. It'd be a death sentence for all of us. We should ask Dumbledor."

"Here," he said, thrusting a vial into her hand, " take it."

She sniffed it and swallowed. " Yuck! You'd think that they could make polyjuice taste better," said Hermione after she had transformed into Millicent Bullstrode. "Bullstrode? How is this going to help?" asked Hermione as Draco handed her a pair of robes.

"Don't talk, just keep your head down and do what I do." Draco grabbed her arm and activated the portkey around his neck. Seconds later, they were standing in a clearing with Deatheaters all around.

"Draco. What a pleasant surprise. Ah, I see you've brought Millicent again," said a voice from behind them.

"Yes father. Tonight is not a social call though. I came to warn you."

"About what?"

"Dumbledor is worried about Severus. He thinks he may have returned to his old activities and has been tracking him since school started. When Snape didn't show up for two weeks of classes, he started to organize a search party that is set to leave at midnight tonight. I was spying on them to try and get some information you might be able to use when I heard them say something about the village just north of here. I think they might be on to your activities."

"This is serious Draco. Have you told anyone else?"

"No sir."

"Good. Follow me. We must inform the Dark Lord immediately."

Shortly, the three of them were kneeling on the floor before Lord Voldermort while Lucius Malfoy related what his son had just told him.

"I see," hissed Voldermort as he sought out Draco's mind with Legillmancy. "Show me."

Draco pushed the false memory to the front and waited. When the Dark Lord was satisfied, he summoned Severus to his side.

"It seems the old coot is going to send a search party for you. He seems to think you may have returned to your old activities. Return now with young Malfoy and Bullstrode, and I will summon you when you are needed again," said the Dark Lord, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. When they were at the door, he spoke again, "oh and Severus?"

"Yes my Lord?" asked Snape turning around.

"_Crucio_."

"My Rooms!" called Draco Malfoy as he portkeyed the three of them away from Voldermort's idea of fun. Snape was badly injured from being under the curse for nearly twenty minutes. Now that they were back, time was of the essence if he was to live.

"Granger, go into the bathroom and get in the medicine cabinet. There's a little silver door. The password is 'Silveri" get me your potion. Now!"

Not happy with being ordered about, Hermione rushed to do as he asked. A few seconds later she ran back out holding all of the bottles. "I don't know which one is mine."

Frustrated, Draco cast a finding charm on all the bottles and Hermione's lit up. Grabbing it, he poured the potion down Snape's throat and accio'd his Potions kit from the corner. Quickly mixing two vials together, he added these to the contents of Snape's stomach as well. In no time at all, Snape was stirring. He groaned and tried to sit up, but Draco held him down.

"Relax Uncle. It's me. Give the potions some time to work."

"Draco?"

"Yeah, and Granger's here as well."

"Granger? Hermione's here? We have to get her away from the Dark Lord Draco!" exclaimed Severus, trying to sit up.

"Relax. We're not near him anymore. We're back in my rooms. Take it easy and you can sit up Sev."

"Thank God," said Snape, sitting up. "Why did you come get me? I thought I gave you strict orders on what to do."

"You did, but it'd been two weeks. You missed start of term and intimidating the blundering first years. I was worried. We all were. Besides, have you got any idea how tiring it is putting up with the Golden Trio every bloody day? Especially with Granger being your apprentice."

"Hey! I resent that!" said Hermione, smacking him in the arm, causing Snape to snort.

"Hands off the merchandise Granger. That things still sore. You and your bloody muggle tattoos."

"Tattoo?"

"I'll tell you later Sev. Right now, lets get you back to your rooms," said Draco, helping Snape up.

Limping back into his rooms with the aid of his apprentices, Severus Snape was not having his idea of a good time. After yelling at them and telling them both off for coming after him, he was exhausted and ready for a good, long sleep. As it was, he was only able to get a few hours before he had to get up and get ready for class. Downing the potions Draco had left by his bed, Snape got up and stepped into a nice, hot shower. Bliss. It couldn't get any better than this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Life went on relatively normally for the students in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was early October and the weather was still nice out. Everyone was walking outside enjoying the weather except Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Severus Snape. They were presently in the dungeons working on their apprentice work. After brewing a five-hour potion, they were more than ready to get out of there. On their walk up from the dungeons, they met with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, what're you doing with him?" asked Ron in a scandalized tone.

"I am walking up the stairs to go to my rooms. Got a problem with that?" after five hours of leaning over a potion, her patience was shot and her emotions in loose control.

"No, but why are you walking with _him_?" came from Harry. "You know he's the biggest git in school."

"Listen Potthead."

"Harry _shut up_ already. Has it ever occurred to you that I'm not Snape's only apprentice? There are two of us you know. And if you'd use your brain, which I'm not sure you possess, you might realize that Snape teaches us at the _same_ time. It's about time you ended this fight of yours. And another thing, it's none of your business who I spend time with when I'm not with you. I have a life you know and it doesn't revolve around me being your lackey," yelled Hermione, turning and storming off.

"I was going to say something, but I think Granger put you well enough in your place," smirked Draco and heading off after Hermione and leaving a very stunned Ron and Harry.

"Bloody hell, what's gotten on her nerves?"

"Who knows Ron. Who knows."

The door to Hermione's portrait slammed shut, nearly breaking the arm Draco had thrust in it to stop it from closing. "Fuck."

Hermione turned, "Don't you know better than to stick your body parts into the bloody doors? Don't tell me you haven't got a brain too."

"Don't _you _know better than to slam them shut on people?" snapped Draco.

"Well you bloody well shouldn't have been following me!"

"And you shouldn't have ditched me! And I have a bloody brain. It's gotten me a hell of a lot further than yours has. In case you've forgotten, _I've_ been Snape's apprentice since 6th year."

"Shut up. Just shut up," yelled Hermione, running for her bedroom. Five minutes later, Draco found her on her bed crying.

"Hermione," no response.

"Hermione, look at me." Also no response

"Please?" nothing.

"Hermione, I—I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have yelled at you and said what I did. It was wrong and this is bloody hard. In case you haven't noticed, I've never done this before, so uh, forgive me?"

Hermione nodded and rolled over. To see Draco looking at her intently with worry etched on his face. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have taken Harry and Ron out on you, but now I'm pissed off. They caused us to fight and ruined the good mood. I can't stay here. Let's go out," said Hermione, wiping her eyes and getting up. "Grab that bag in the corner and let's go."

"Uh, Hermione, one more thing," said Draco, looking anywhere but at her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione stood there with her mouth gapping open. "What?"

"I um, really care about you and we're friends, and we spend a lot of time together, and I was thinking, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Um, uh, yes?"

Draco smiled the first real smile in a long time. "Great."

Hermione hugged him. Soon they were snogging when Hermione pulled back and said, "I'm still not going to sleep with you right away."

Draco laughed. "Whatever you want Hermione. Whatever you want," he said, kissing her again.

"Well, right now I want to beat Harry and Ron into a bloody pulp. I can't believe those two sometimes. I'm a person too you know?" said Hermione, working herself up again as they walked out the portrait.

"Oh, hey, I programmed my portrait. You can get in anytime you want," said Draco sheepishly.

"Really? How?"

"It'll open for the one with the matching tattoo."

"That's really cool Draco. Thank-you." They were silent until they met with Ron on his way up to see if she was all right.

"Uh, uh hi Hermione," said Ron nervously. "Um, I, we, Harry and I were wondering if you were alright, and if uh, you would help us with our potions later today." Ron was too busy looking at her shoes to see the hand coming that slapped him square across the face.

"Ronald Weasley, I am good for more than just homework!" screeched Hermione, slapping him again. "I am a human being, not some thing to do your homework." Reaching back to hit him again, Hermione wrist was grabbed by Draco.

"Much as I would love to see Weasel get his ass kicked by you, I think we will have visitors in a moment," said Draco, gesturing to Ms. Norris's retreating back.

Removing her hand, Hermione stormed off and Draco wisely followed her to the edge of the grounds. "Where are apparating to?"

"Jacks."

"The tattoo guy? Um, no offense Hermione, but I don't need another tattoo."

"We're not getting tattoos. The place we're going to is near by," said Hermione, stepping into the edge of the woods and removing the contents of her bag. After changing she stepped back out, took Draco's hand, and apparated them to Jacks.

Walking down the street about two blocks, they entered a little two-room gym. It was plastered with pictures of boxers and boxing equipment. There was a ring, five punching bags, and various other boxing implements. There were two boxers going at it in the ring, and a clerk sat behind a counter reading a magazine. She looked up when the two entered.

"Hey guys, Mione's here!"

The fighting stopped and one of the boxers jumped out of the ring and headed straight for them, grabbing Hermione in a bear hug. "God Mia. It's been forever. Who's this?" the girl asked, gesturing towards Draco.

"Guys, this is my boy Draco. Casie, can you set him up with everything he needs, and maybe a lesson or two?"

"Sure thing. Right this way hot stuff," said Casie, looking him up and down before leading him into the other room.

"You ready to go Jaz?"

"You know it. Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"As if," said Hermione, jumping into the ring and starting the fight. After about thirty minutes of going at it nonstop, Jaz called time and the two collapsed into their respective corners.

"Holy shit Mia. What did you like that?"

"Harry and Ron," replied Hermione downing half of her water bottle.

"Those two guys from your school? Why not just kick their asses instead of mine?"

"Because yours is so much hotter Jaz."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep that up and I just might take you up on it," said Jaz, getting up and wobbling over to Hermione's side. "Can you do some of your shit and help a gal out here Mia?"

Looking around, Hermione grabbed her bag, took out her wand and healed them both. "Thanks Mia."

"No prob. Just don't tell—"

"Hermione!" exclaimed Draco, storming over.

"Fuck."

"Did you just? In front of muggles?"

"Yeah. Don't worry though, Jaz is a squib, and no one else is around but Casie, who is a witch from America, so its all good Draco. But hey, what say we get back now hmm?"

"Alright. I'm in need of a decent shower," said Draco, turning around to grab his shirt. "Where'd my shirt go? I know I left it on the bench."

Hermione rolled her eyes while Jaz burst out laughing. "What? And cover up that gorgeous bod of yours Draco? No way. You're definitely better off without it," said Jaz. And it was true. His body was muscular from the long hours of Quidditch and he had a six pack. He was still pale, but not sickly looking. Over all, Draco Malfoy was indeed totally hot.

"Alright, show's over guys. Draco, grab your shirt and let's go," said Hermione, picking up her bag and gesturing up towards the ceiling where Draco's shirt was hovering.

"You levitated my shirt?"

"No, I did," said Casie, taking a picture. "I don't care if it's not from boxing, it's going on the wall."

"Later guys," called Hermione, as she grabbed Draco's portkey and they spun back into his common room.

"Whew, that was a rush, and just what I needed," said Hermione.

"I know. It was fun, violent, but still harmless. I wouldn't be adverse to going back," agreed Draco, sinking down onto his plush green couch.

"Yeah. I don't get to go as often as I would like, but its fun none the less."

"What are we going to do now? How about a game of wizard chess?"

"I'm sorry Draco, but I can't tonight," answered Hermione as she grabbed her gym bag off the floor.

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I'll be back later tonight though."

"Oh I see. Just using me when it's convenient for you. So what was it, I asked you out so now you're going to go blab to Potter and tell him shit? Some sort of thing for you to do. Get the dirt on me and my shit and go use it for your precious Order. Get out Granger. Just get the fuck out," said Draco, deadly calm and pointing at the door.

"Draco, it's not like that," Hermione began.

"Get out! I won't have Potter's whore in my rooms. Get your ass out of here Granger before I curse you."

Tears slowly leaked out of the corner of Hermione's eyes as she turned and fled, not caring who saw, back to her rooms. She was still there crying her eyes out a couple of hours later when Ginny came up to see her.

"Mione? Hermione what's wrong?" asked the younger girl, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"He – he – he kicked me out," sobbed Hermione.

"Kicked you out? Who? From where?"

"He told me to get out. Said that he didn't want Potter's whore in his room."

"Who? Tell me who and I'll kick his sorry arse."

"A a stupid Slytherin."

"It's ok Hermione. We'll get him back. It'll be alright," said Ginny soothingly.

Soon Hermione's sniffles turned to hiccups and then nothing. "You're right Ginny. It's ok. He's missing out on the best," said Hermione, sitting up and offering her a rueful smile. "What did you come here for tonight anyway? You know I have counseling tonight." Ginny just smiled as she led Hermione out into her common room.

"Surprise!" The room was filled with balloons and all of her friends. Harry, Ron, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati were all there smiling and holding gifts.

"Don't tell me you forgot it was your birthday Hermione!" exclaimed Neville.

Hermione laughed, her spirits instantly restored. "Yeah, I kinda did Neville." Her friends. These were her real friends who would always be there for her. "I love you guys. Harry, Ron, I'm sorry I blew up at you earlier. And Ron, I'm really sorry for smacking you."

"It's ok Mione. Now, get ready to go. We're going partying," said Ron.

"Come on," said Lavender as she, Parvati, and Ginny dragged Hermione off to get dressed. They emerged ten minutes later with Hermione wearing a black backless halter-top with dark green pants and all four of her tattoos showing. She had a flaming heart on her lower back, this one magical so it actually moved, her snake on her right wrist/arm, a crescent moon on her right hip, and a pentagram on the top of her left breast. Ginny was dressed to kill in a short black dress, with Lavender and Parvati in long red and gold shirts with tiny white shorts that weren't visible without movement. "Now let's go rock this joint. And Hermione, it's in Germany, so no one else from Hogwarts will be there." Together they made their way out of the portrait and down to the gates. From there they apparated to the club.

Hermione froze when she saw where they were. It was the same club that she and Draco had gone to. Determined to have a good time, she followed her friends inside to the bar. They got their drinks and headed for a table. They laughed and caught up on the times until they decided it was time to dance. Hermione, made her way up to the bar to grab one more shot and she decided to flirt with the barman. He was tall, dark and handsome, with brown hair, beautiful sapphire eyes, and the tastiest body Hermione had seen since earlier this afternoon. He could easily give Draco a run for his money. But she wouldn't think about that. This was her night and her time to have fun. Draco fucked himself over. Besides, she was just drunk enough not to care.

Grinning, she sauntered up to the bar. "Hey, wanna dance?"

"Sure beautiful," he replied, gesturing to one of the guys to come over and work his area. "I'm Trent. And you are?"

"Hermione."

"Well Hermione, let's dance," said Trent, taking her hand and moving out onto the dance floor. They moved together in perfect synch. Going back and forth, hands going up and down and anywhere in between. Hermione's shirt seemed to keep rising up and Trent's pants were definitely sliding down. After over an hour of dancing with Trent, Hermione felt like she was in heaven. They were just about to leave for Trent's place, that is, until a smooth, icy voice said, "Mind if I cut in."

Hermione gasped. It was Draco fucking Malfoy standing where Trent had been moments before. "So this is what you ditched me for? To go out and fuck some bartender. I was right. You are a whore. And just when I was about to apologize too. Glad I didn't make that mistake," said Draco, walking away towards the bar.

"Get your ass back here Malfoy!"

"Shouldn't you be getting yours back to Potter, or is it Weasley you've sold yourself to tonight?"

That was the last straw for Hermione. She started to glow and, with a feral battle cry, she launched at Draco, and started beating the shit out of him. He managed to fend off some of her blows, but a majority of them hit their target. "I should never have let Casie give a ferret boxing lessons," snarled Hermione as Ginny pulled her off of Malfoy. She smirked. She was pleased to see that he had a bloody, and what looked like a broken nose, the beginnings of two black eyes, and his mouth was bleeding. Teeth lie on the floor a little bit away. He also was holding his ribs as he got up.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not a filthy mudblood whore."

Hermione tried to lunge at him again, but Ginny held on tight. "Hermione! Hermione stop it!"

"You'll pay for that Malfoy," said Hermione as she apparated away, giving off a blinding white light. Her rage had never gotten so bad, and she knew she had to get away or she'd level the place. She ended up in the middle of the Black Forrest, and screamed as all of her pent up energy exploded outward. All the trees within a three-mile radius were flattened and she had even knocked down part of the mountain. Hermione just fell to her knees and felt drained as the rest of her energy leaked into the ground and the alcoholic buzz she had been experiencing. Slowly things returned to normal and the glowing faded until only her eyes were glowing. She also remembered why she couldn't stay with Draco this afternoon, she had counseling with a second year Ravenclaw that she wasn't allowed to tell anyone about. That was what this whole thing had started as, not being able to tell everything. Speaking of telling everything, she had completely forgot to tell her friends where she went. They were the ones throwing her a party, and she just left. Resigned, Hermione apparated back to the club.

And into chaos.

McGonagall was there talking to Draco and Ginny. "Miss Granger, it's good you're here. There's been an attack on Hogwarts."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"An attack? Death Eaters?" asked Hermione.

"I'm afraid so. Where are the others?"

"I'll get them," said Ginny, disappearing into the crowd.

"I'm still pissed at you Draco, but there are bigger things. And if you'd just pull your head out of your ass then you might see that and actually trust people," said Hermione, glaring at him.

"Is something the matter Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall.

"No Professor. Just Malfoy being an ass like usual."

"Whose being an ass now Granger. I ask you out and five hours later, here you are dancing with a bartender and about to go back to his place for a casual fuck. You really are something you know that? We need to add whoremaster to Potter's list of accomplishments and duties."

"Mr. Malfoy! Language please," said a scandalized deputy headmistress.

"It's not like I planned this. I forgot it was my birthday you dickwad. I didn't know they were planning any of this. I just had a prior engagement with a student who needs my help and I couldn't blow her off for the second week in a row. But you being the typical self-centered git thought everything was about you and blew up. _You _kicked _me _out _remember_? _I _didn't do anything."

"What did you say?"

"I said _you're_ the ass Malfoy."

"No, before that? You really had to help a student? You weren't just blowing me off to snitch to Potter?"

"I'm not like that Draco. I wouldn't snitch on you or Harry. You should know that by now. Hell, I'm a _Gryffindor_, remember."

"Guess I screwed up again huh?"

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm sorry Hermione," said Draco, hanging his head.

"I forgive you. Just have a little faith in people Draco."

"It's just hard sometimes." Hermione nodded and enfolded him in an embrace. "I'm sorry too. At least those lessons stopped you from getting your ass completely pulverized."

"Yeah, well I expect Severus will be having a visit from me soon." Ginny chose that moment to reappear with the others.

"There's been an attack on Hogwarts. Death Eaters are inside and we must get back to the school. I'm not sure how we'll get back in, but we'll figure it out when we get there," said the grave professor.

"I know a way in," said Draco, stepping up and pulling out his necklace. "Everyone, grab on."

Within seconds, they were in the Head Boy's common room and could hear the chaos outside. "We need to get to the other professors. Mr. Malfoy, does your portkey go anywhere else?"

"Yes. Anywhere."

"Can you please take Miss Patil and Miss Brown back to their dormitory and get the others from the Headmaster's office?"

With a nod, Draco was gone.

"How did they get in?" asked Ginny.

"We don't know exactly. There was an explosion in the dungeons so we assume that is where they came from. Unfortunately we may not know until it's too late."

"Are the rest of the Order coming?" asked Ron.

"Not yet. There hasn't been a way to summon them. We don't even know who is in the castle or where," said McGonagall, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes we do," said Hermione, as she spotted her school bag by the couch where she left it earlier. She got up and went over to it, extracting the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Look," said Ginny, pointing to the lower corner of the map. "There's a hole in the wall down here. That must be where they got in at."

"Aren't the wards the weakest in the dungeons?"

"Yes Miss Granger, they are," said Albus Dumbledor as he and the other teachers of Hogwarts landed in the common room. "Professors Flitwick and Sinestra will please go fix the hole in the wall. Then I shall reward the castle and we will do battle. Mr. Malfoy, is there any way that we may borrow your necklace?"

"No sir, it only works for me, but you can have my cloak," said Draco, going into his room and retrieving his invisibility cloak.

"Thank you." With a nod, the two professors left to do Dumbledoor's bidding. "In the mean time, let's have a good look at where Tom's followers are," said Dumbledor as he conjured a table and chairs for them to sit at.

"Sir, the map, it shows their true names, not just Death Eater," said Ginny.

"Good, very good Miss Weasley. If you would, please make a list of the names you see," said Dumbledor, sliding the map towards her. "It appears that they are trying to break into my office. It would seem that I am the target of this attack."

"But why Albus would they break into the school. It is the safest place in the Wizarding World?"

"Because Minerva, it is in the stars. They obviously have a talented divinator on their side who foresaw the outcome of this battle. I have seen it myself many times, and it always ends with the boy being taken off to the Dark Lord," said Trelawny.

"More like they're incredibly stupid and testing their strength," said Hooch.

"Be that as it may…" said Dumbledor

"Hermione, can I talk to you in the other room," whispered Draco, getting up.

Hermione nodded and followed him. "What's up?"

"I can't fight. I can't be in this battle," said Draco, looking out the window.

"I understand. It's ok. Let's get back though before anything happens," said Hermione.

"Miss Granger, we have a plan. Once the hole is repaired and the castle rewarded, we will all go out and using stealth, take out as many as possible. Stunning, not killing mind you," said Professor McGonagall.

"Sounds good, but someone should stay here with the map to make sure no more Death Eaters enter the grounds," said Hermione. "Maybe Draco wouldn't mind staying?"

"I don't care. I'll stay," said Draco with a shrug.

"No way!' exclaimed Harry. "He'd go and give the map to his Death Eater pals. We all know he's a junior Death Eater. What's to stop him when we're gone?"

"You take that back Potter."

"No. It's the truth and you know it. You're dad's one of them. Can you deny it? No, you can't. Just like you can't deny that you're one too. The world would be better off if we just got rid of you now and fed you to them."

"_Stupefy_!" a flash of red light shot out the end of Draco's wand and towards Harry who blocked it.

"_Aveda Kedvra!_" screamed Harry as the deadly green light shot out of the end of Harry's wand at Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Aveda Kedvra," screamed Harry, as the deadly green light shot out of the end of Harry's wand at Draco.

Several things happened at once. Draco shielded himself, Hermione threw herself in front of Draco and shielded them both, Ron shot off a curse at Draco, and Ginny shielded Hermione and Draco too. Together, the shields were strong enough to send the curse speeding away. Immediately, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco all stunned Harry and turned on Ron. After which, Draco turned calmly to Dumbledor and calmly said, "I want his wand for this," before turning around and leaving, adding over his shoulder, "and get him and Weasel out of my rooms before I seek retribution."

"Albus!" exclaimed Minerva, "they're leaving. All of them are just leaving."

He walked over and looked at the map. "It would seem our time here is done. Thank you Mr. Malfoy for your hospitality. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, I trust you can see yourselves safely back. Good night." With that, all the teachers left carrying the two boys.

Hermione turned to Ginny and smiled. "Thanks, but I have to go check on Draco."

Ginny nodded. "Go ahead. I'll still be here."

"Um, he might not like it. Your brother and his boyfriend just tried to kill him and all."

"Don't worry, he won't mind."

"Won't mind what?"

"Me being here."

"Course not. The invitation still stands though you might have Hermione to contend with," said Draco, going over and sitting on the couch next to Ginny.

"What invitation?" asked Hermione, sitting down and cuddling up to Draco.

"What were the exact words? 'Damn you're good. You're welcome to my rooms and bed anytime you want babe.'"

Draco blushed and nodded while Hermione looked at Ginny with her mouth open. "You _slept _with him?"

"Ages ago. It was like third year. I mean come on, Slytherin Sex God here," said Ginny, gesturing to Draco. "Besides, he wasn't nearly as nasty to me as he was to you guys."

Hermione just shrugged. "You ok?"

"What, with Potter trying to kill me or from you beating the shit out of me?"

"Both."

"Fine enough for now. Gin, care to help a sex god out?"

"Sure," said Ginny, pulling out her wand and healing Draco's injuries. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks. So what are we going to do now? I have two beautiful ladies here with me and a bunch of adrenaline. Not to mention magic."

Hermione looked at Ginny and they screamed "Trampoline!" it was something they had picked up over the summer. Mr. Weasley had brought one of the muggle things home and Fred and George enhanced it. They managed to turn all of the floors in the house into trampolines. It was the best two weeks up until Mrs. Weasley put it back to rights. Together they transfigured the floor into a giant trampoline and vanished all the furniture. Still confused, Draco fell with a plop onto the trampoline when the couch vanished. They spent a good two hours bouncing around, playing tag, crack the egg, and other made up games. At the end of it all, they flopped onto the ground and stayed there.

"That was totally awesome Hermione," said Ginny.

"I'll agree with that," said Draco. "Now what?"

"Camping?" suggested Hermione.

"Ooh, let me," said Ginny, sitting up and creating a moonwalk for them to sleep in, with the ceiling bewitched to show the stars.

"A moon walk Gin?"

"Yeah. It's bouncy too, and super comfy."

Draco summoned pillows and blankets, and they settled down inside for some sleep. Seconds later, Ginny sat up, "Orgy!"

"What?" said Hermione.

"Orgy. You know, where more than two people have sex. Honestly Granger, you'd think the girlfriend of the greatest sex god ever would know that," said Draco, as he ducked the pillow that came flying at him. "Up for it? Or are you too chicken?" asked Draco as he kissed her.

"Oh, it's on," said Hermione, wrapping her arms around Draco and snogging him senseless.

"Hey! What about me? It takes more than two you know," said Ginny, moving over and kissing Hermione. "Damn Draco. You always get the best ones." Together, they made love until they all fell asleep exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ugh," moaned Ginny Weasley, rolling over and trying to block out the light that was streaming in the window. "Why does it have to be sunny so bloody early?"

"Because otherwise you'd sleep all day," replied Hermione, giving Draco a kiss.

"Hey, what about me? He didn't do all the work you know."

"Ok Ok. Good morning to you too," said Hermione, turning over to give Ginny a kiss too.

"It is Saturday, we can have a lie in today. No classes, no Death Eaters, no Dumbledore, no murderers. The day's looking better already," said Draco.

"And what about breakfast huh?" asked Ginny, sitting up and summoning her clothes.

"I'll have the house elves bring some up."

"All students to the Great Hall. All students to the Great Hall," said a magnified McGonagall.

"That's the end of that idea."

After getting up and getting dressed, the three of them made their way to the Great Hall where they parted ways. After ten minutes, the food was cleared away, and the tables moved to the side of the hall.

"Students, as you all know, there was a Death Eater attack on Hogwarts last night," said Dumbledore as he stood and raised his hands for silence. "It is because of these attacks that you will all be receiving buddies. Older years, you will be given two or three younger buddies to look after. You will be responsible for escorting them to classes, meals and anywhere else that they need to go. Younger years, your buddy must know where you are at at all times. There is to be no sneaking out and now more than ever, the forbidden forest is off limits. I expect that I do not have to say it but I will, there is to be no fighting. This is a matter of life and death and I do not want any of your petty discrepancies to be the cause of anyone else's death. Now, everyone line up by year. First years across from seventh, and so on. Good, good," said Dumbledore.

When everything was said and done, Hermione ended up with three buddies, a Slytherin boy, a Ravenclaw boy, and a Gryffindor girl. Draco only had two, a Slytherin girl and a Hufflepuff girl. Poor Ginny ended up with two Gryffindor boys who were busy glaring daggers at her. "Excellent," said Dumbledore, "now that you have your buddies, why don't you all go get acquainted. And remember, stay in bounds."

"Ok," said Hermione, "let's introduce ourselves, shall we. I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm the Head Girl."

"My name is Ronald Baxter, I'm a Ravenclaw, and I like to read," said the boy nervously.

"Obviously," snorted the girl. "Alexa Forsinth, my father is the Minister's advisor. I'm a Gryffindor, and I hate being stuck with a Death Eater savior for a buddy."

"What did you just say?" demanded Hermione, outraged.

"I said I. Hate. Having. A. Death. Eater. Savior. For. A. Buddy," repeated the girl slowly as if talking to a really stupid child.

"40 points from Gryffindor Miss Forsinth," said Severus Snape as he glided past their group.

"And I suggest you get your facts straight before you start shouting off accusations," said Hermione, as she stood shaking with rage.

"I have my facts straight. You stopped Harry Potter from killing a Death Eater, and that's all I need to know to hate you. You're probably one of them too."

"90 points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow. Don't you ever, _ever_ accuse me of being a Death Eater again Miss Forsinth," said Hermione in a deadly whisper. "For your information, I stopped Harry Potter from using an unforgivable killing curse on an innocent person, an action that would have landed him in Azkaban. No one, and I repeat no one, has the right to kill off innocent people. What if someone just decided that because you wear black eyeliner you should be next. Perhaps then you wouldn't mind if the great mister Potter killed you."

"Now then, what is your name?" asked Hermione as she turned towards the Slytherin boy.

"Circe Zambini."

"Nice to meet you Circe," said Hermione, as she smiled at him.

"MISS WEASLEY!" yelled Professor McGonagall as she ran towards Ginny's two charges and vanishing the bat bogey's that were swarming them. "You _do not_, hex your buddies. How dare you attack defenseless second years, and from your own house no less."

"Perhaps I could take care of this Minerva," said Snape, silkily as he glided up next to her.

"Whatever for? They are my students and as head of Gryffindor house, they fall under my discretion."

"Yes, but this issue also involves two of my house, I would like to have some input as well. And, I believe Messirs Potter and Weasley have just entered and need to be taken to their _buddies_," said Snape, shuddering out the last word.

"Yes, well, thank you for your help Severus," said McGonagall as she rushed off to Potter.

"Now then," said Snape, advancing on the two second years. "I suggest you stop this idiotic nonsense at once. Miss Weasley is not a Death Eater, she did not help a Death Eater, and if you continue to spread such rumors, you will deal with me personally. As it is, forty points from Gryffindor." With that, Snape glided out of the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" asked Hermione, as her small group of students joined Ginny's.

"Don't ask," said Ginny, still shaking with rage and the intense urge to hex the two little imbeciles into next week.

"Oh great, we get to join the other Death Whore. What next, oh great Head Girl, will you train us to follow in he-who-must-not-be-named's footsteps? We may very well have the start of the Death Eater's club at Hogwarts. I can see it now, the Society for the Promotion of Evil Death Eater Whores. I bet you could even get your fag twin brothers to join too, hey, you know what, you wouldn't even have to change those stupid spew badges of yours. At least now we know what they really stood for. You're a real piece of work you know that?" said Alexa saucily as she leaned against the wall.

Hermione and Ginny both turned purple and Hermione started glowing again. They both started menacingly towards the little imp while Ginny's two boys moved into their path. "Come on Alexa, can't let you have all the fun. I say it's time the traitors got what they deserved. We can take 'em," said one of the smart mouths.

Hermione's magic had started to lash out at them without her even trying. People were stopping what they were doing to stare as the Head Girl had white light pouring out of her and anything within a ten foot radius was being blown to pieces. Enraged beyond belief, Ginny raised her hand and was about to smack the boy who spoke when Draco grabbed her hand. Shoving Ginny out of the way, Draco stepped in front of Hermione.

"Hermione stop. You can't hurt them. You'll lose your title and points."

"I don't care. I am sick and tired of smart-assed little kids calling me a Death Eater Whore. They know nothing, but when I'm through with them, you can bet the little fuckers won't do it again!" screamed Hermione as she lunged at them and lashed out with her magic.

After taking out the first two, she advanced on Alexa who was still leaning against the wall calmly. By now, all of the professors and the headmaster had made it near the group and were calling for the immediate stop to the fight. As Madam Hooch took another step forward, a powerful force field went up around the group and she was sent flying back across the Great Hall.

"And you. You think you can get away with anything just because of who your father is you little bitch. Well I've got news for you. You can't. I think it's time for you to learn who you are really dealing with."

"I know who I'm dealing with, VOLDERMORT'S DEATH EATER WHORE WHO ISN'T WORTH THE DIRT UNDER MY FEET! FUCK OFF!"

"That's it!" Hermione's magic was released completely, leveling the Great Hall. Everyone inside the force field was thrown against it as the light around Hermione shattered. The students still in the Great Hall were knocked down, and Alexa was unconscious on the ground out in the gardens. Collapsing to her knees, Hermione struggled to regain her strength while she released the people pinned to the shield. Draco ran over to give her a hand up, but she slapped it away as she rose to her feet.

"Never, EVER, call me a Death Eater again," said Hermione as she took her two remaining buddies and left the decimated hall.

* * *

AN: Please let me know what you think so far. I am always looking for feedback, good or bad. I had bits and pieces of this story mapped out, and now I am just filling them in. If there is something you would or would not like to see, then let me know. As always, don't forget to read and review. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Just so you know, this is a Draco/Hermione fic, the threesome in the last chapter was just a little thing on the side. It probably won't happen again. Thank-you for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Well, we have the rest of the afternoon, what would you two like to do?" asked Hermione pleasantly after they had reached the Hermione's common room. Her demeanor was so different from a few minutes ago, that it took a while for the first years to comprehend what she had said.

"Can we go to the library?" asked Ronald.

"Why when she can do better? If her library is half as great as Slytherin's, the Hogwarts one is pathetic in comparison," said Circe as he plopped down on the couch.

"It's not, but it I do have some rather unique books you might like to take a look at Ronald," said Hermione as she showed him the door to her study. "Let me know if you find something you like and I might let you take it."

"Ok."

"Well, two down, one to go," said Circe,

"I'm not trying to get rid of you guys, I'm just trying to keep you entertained since it is Saturday and I have no idea what you normally do. It's been ages since I was a first year," replied Hermione, sitting down next to Circe.

"Whatever."

"What do you want to do?"

"Wizard chess. I am the best in the year you know."

Hermione laughed. "Then you'll probably beat me. I'm horrible at wizard chess." Hermione conjured up the chess board and they started playing. It wasn't long though before Draco and his buddies appeared.

"What the hell was that all about Hermione?"

"Language Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, right. What the bloody fucking hell was that all about?"

"I was tired of being accused of being a Death Eater," said Hermione simply.

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure, probably because of last night."

"Try Potter sent his little messenger lions to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw last night spreading the news that you got in the way of him killing a Death Eater and he had to stop the spell to avoid hitting you. While he was doing this heroic action, you hexed him rendering him unable to fight after which, you went mad and started attacking precious Order members," said Circe. "The whole school knows about Potter's twisted tale and has named you a traitor."

"Everyone except us," said one of Draco's buddies. "The Slytherin's haven't passed judgment yet."

"The Hufflepuff's think you did it, but we don't want to make you mad and start trouble," said the other girl.

"I'll kill him. I'll hex the bastard's balls off," said Hermione, getting up and pacing. "Why aren't you saying anything about this?"

"Because of little yellow ears," replied Draco.

"Yellow ears? Oh, Hufflepuff, right, well I really don't care right now and I'm sure you're not going to repeat anything to anyone are you?" said Hermione to the girl. The girl shook her head. "Why not little green ears then Draco?"

"We've known all along, and I'm Kelsey by the way," replied the Draco's other buddy. "Besides, Slytherin's don't blab."

"Well, I think if you level any more of Hogwarts you'll end up on Dumbledore's bad side. It really is your battle to fight. I'm the one he tried to kill, but I'm not the one being made out as Voldermort's whore either. I'll get my revenge, you just worry about yours."

"Right. I think Pothead and the rest of the school is in for a rude awakening."

* * *

Hermione walked into the freshly repaired Great Hall for dinner that night to a bunch of boos and yells of "Traitor," coming from three of the four houses. She looked for Ginny and found her sitting at the Slytherin table next to Draco. Joining them, they all shared a look and dug into their dinner. Towards the end of the meal, Hermione stood up and went over to the Gryffindor table. Harry was sitting with his back turned to her so he never saw her fist coming at the back of his head. Hermione was rewarded with a very satisfying thud as he fell face first into his plate. "Miss Granger!" She turned and walked calmly up to the teacher's table to McGonagall's scandalized face, Snape's smirking one, and Dumbledore's troubled face, and had a chat with the latter.

Albus stood up and raised his hands for silence. It took a while for the uproar to die down. "Silence. Now I will say this once, and only once. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley are not Death Eaters. They saved an innocent person from Mr. Potter's incorrect judgment. I want this silly thing to end. If anyone is in the wrong here, it is Mr. Potter himself. These vicious lies will stop and things will return to normal. Anyone with a problem can see me or their head of house," said Dumbledore. He nodded to Hermione and she left the Hall.

Walking around Hogwarts at night was one of Hermione's favorite activities, especially heading up to the west tower. It didn't used to be, but she had loosened up over the summer. It was hard to remain uptight when she had spent the entire summer on vacation in France meeting new people and wizards. Her time with her new friends had shown her what life was really about and that she needed to step back and enjoy it more. She still liked her solitude, but the west tower was her favorite place to go when she wanted to be alone. It was practically forgotten. No one had been there in ages, so it was the perfect place to sit back, relax and enjoy the grounds.

Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard steps on the tower stairs. No one, no one, ever came here or knew where she went. Gripping her wand, Hermione moved out of view from the door and prepared for whatever was coming through. The doorknob turned with an eerie squeak as the door was pushed open. A man in a black robe and mask walked through. Springing from her hiding spot, Hermione hexed the unknowing Death Eater and sprinted down the stairs. At the bottom there were two more Death Eaters that were so shocked by her abrupt appearance that it was a second before they took up chasing her.

Walking through the halls at night, fun, dashing through them with five people who wanted you dead, not so much. Firing hexes off over her shoulder, Hermione made her way down to the second floor and fired off her Patronus. This was the signal to Ginny and the others that she needed help, she could only hope they would get here soon. Bracing herself, Hermione turned around and took up the fight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione found herself alone, in the dark second floor corridor, facing five very angry Death Eaters. This really wasn't her day. The one closest to her fired off a slicing hex that she easily dodged. Sending stunners at all of the Death Eaters, Hermione hoped that one of them wouldn't block. It worked. One Death Eater was down on the ground unconscious, and two more were moving in on Hermione. "_Crucio_," they shouted in unison.

As Hermione withered around on the floor, she could barely make out the shouts of Ginny as she ran into the battle. Ginny leaped into the air and took two out with a roundhouse kick that would have made Hermione proud. Seeing most of their comrades down, the remaining two Death Eaters ran away, leaving their fallen behind. Ginny pulled Hermione to her feet and helped stabilize her while the tremors from the curse subsided.

"Thanks Gin."

"No problem. We have to get Dumbledore Hermione."

"I know," said Hermione as they made their way down the stairs and into the Great Hall. "I was in the West tower when one of them walked in on me. I would bet that there are more of them waiting for a signal from the one I found."

"Headmaster," called Ginny as she helped Hermione sit on the bench by Draco. "Death Eaters in the second floor corridor. Five of them."

"Oh my," said Professor Flitwick as all of the professors except Snape rushed out into the hall.

"Are you ok 'mione?" asked a concerned Draco.

"Yeah, crucio's a bitch," answered Hermione with a grimace. It wasn't long before the teachers came back into the Great Hall.

"Students," boomed Dumbledore. "There were Death Eaters in the castle tonight. They are gone now, but in order to further increase our security, the dormitories will be moved. Starting tomorrow, elder years, you will assist your buddies in moving into the new house dormitories on the third floor. Head students, you will now be sharing a common room in the same hallway. All of you shall return to your rooms now. No one is aloud outside of their common rooms tonight under any circumstances. Students, you will no longer be able to wander the halls alone. That is all for now, good night." With that the grumbling students stood up and made their way to their beds.

"This sucks," said Hermione as she and Draco walked back to his rooms.

"Tell me about it. I have to share a common room with _you_," teased Draco.

"I mean it. Why are they getting so bold that they enter the castle when everyone is here? I don't get it. You'd think Voldermort would be more cautious this close to the final battle."

They sat down on the couch in Draco's common room and he just shrugged.

"It just doesn't make sense. Was he planning an ambush?"

"Just drop it Hermione. Watch the movie."

"Don't growl at me Draco. I haven't done anything to you," said Hermione defensively.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want to spend all of my time thinking about the idiot who lived and the Dark Lord? Quit interrogating me already," snapped Draco, turning up the television.

"Interrogating you? I'm not interrogating you, if I was, you'd know it. I'm just talking. Harry and Ron at least pretend that they're listening which is more than you do."

"If I wasn't listening brainiac, I wouldn't be pissed about the shit that won't stop coming out of your mouth. Honestly, how did you get to be top? Did you just blab them into submission?"

"Go fuck yourself Draco," shouted Hermione, storming out of the portrait. "Ferret!"

"Ok you guys are all moved in," chirped Hermione cheerfully as the four of them walked out of Gryffindor's new common room. "Just me left, and then we can do whatever you want." It had been a rough night last night and today was looking only slightly better. Alexa had come and apologized to her this morning and said that it was hard to not believe the hero of the wizarding world. Hermione had accepted the girl's apology and they went on with moving everyone to their new places. The houses were now all in one secret hallway on the third floor. Gryffindor was closest to the entrance of the hall, then Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin was at the end across from the Heads dorm. Only students and teachers were able to access the hallway, and they had to touch the doorway and place their wand in a scanner. The added security made this like a giant safe room where students were to go during an attack.

Approaching the portrait, Hermione realized that she didn't have the new password. "Um, excuse me, but the Headmaster didn't give me the new password," said Hermione to the portrait of a Scottish warrior.

"No password, no mark, no entry," came the reply.

"Great. Is the Head Git inside?"

"No, I'm looking at her," sneered Draco, coming up behind her with Kelsey and Erica.

"Bugger off Malfoy."

"With pleasure," said Malfoy as he walked up to the portrait and turned blocking Hermione's view. The portrait swung open and he walked inside. "Really Granger, how slow are you? A mountain troll catches on quicker than you do."

Frustrated, Hermione raised her fist to bang on the portrait. "That's it. About time girly," said the Scott as he opened the portrait.

"What?"

"The mark, he needed to see yours," said Ronald. "Your tattoo."

"Oh, right. Come on, inside everyone," said Hermione as she led everyone inside and unshrunk her belongings. With a flick of her wrist everything flew into place and they started to look around.

"Amazing," breathed Ronald from an open doorway. "There's more books here than in the Ministry library."

"Of course there is. Granger, if you must contaminate my rooms then at least educate your buddies before they gawk at my stuff."

"Sorry _Master Malfoy,_" said Hermione in a sickenly sweet voice as she walked over to him. "I'll be sure to do so right away your Ferret-ness." Standing toe to toe with him, Hermione drew back her foot and rammed it into his shin.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Please Review and give me some feedback or I may have to start holding my chapters hostage. Sorry for the very short chapter.

Chapter 12

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being a git."

"Well you should kick yourself for being a potter worshiper."

"A potter worshiper? Honestly Draco where do you get this stuff from?" asked Hermione, laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?" asked Draco, slightly hurt.

"No."

"Then stop it." Hermione couldn't stop laughing, so he shut her up the only way he knew how. Crushing his lips to hers, Draco was a bit shocked when she started kissing him back. Nipping at her lip slightly, Draco didn't hesitate to explore her mouth with his tongue when she opened up for him. Moaning, Hermione leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Do it," whispered Kelsey from the door of the library.

"No, you do it," replied Erica.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby. Be more Slytherin," said Kelsey, giving her an air horn and a small push. Slowly, the terrified Hufflepuff walked up behind the snogging couple and pushed the button. The amplified horn reverberated around the room as the couple jumped up in the air and apart. Looking around wildly, they didn't see Kelsey slip the air horn into her robes, all they saw were five laughing first years.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Hermione, smoothing her robes.

"It was," answered Circe.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I feel bad for Ginny," said Hermione, sitting down in her armchair.

"Why?"

"McGonagall handcuffed her buddies to her in an attempt to reconcile them. I don't think it will work."

"Who knows. Those two sure are adamant about you guys being traitors and all."

"Tell me about it," replied Hermione, settling down to read before dinner.

"Well, now that the "buddies" are gone, how should we fill our time?" asked Draco, leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Well, it's only seven, but I think I could think of a few ways," replied Hermione, getting out of her chair and straddling him.

"Really? And what would those be?" came the innocent reply.

Gently pressing her lips to his, Hermione set about teasing Draco. Starting at his mouth, she worked her way up to his ear, down his neck, and across his shoulder before she stopped to remove his shoulder. She laid a trail of red hot kissed across his chest and down to the edge of his pants.

"What do you think? Slytherin Sex god's need attention too don't they?" asked Hermione, stripping off his pants

"Uh huh," nodded Draco as she freed him and took his erect head into her mouth. Moving up, down and around for several minutes, Hermione enjoyed the power she had over him. Right before he was about to come, Draco stopped her and claimed her mouth for his own. Picking her up, he carried her into the other room and laid her gently down onto his bed. "My turn."

It was almost an hour later when the summons came. After being startled by an air horn, the knocking on the portrait seemed rather calm. Getting up and opening the door, Hermione saw that it was none other than Professor Snape outside of the door. "Granger, I would like to see both you and Mr. Malfoy in my office, now," with that said, the great bat swooped off down the corridor expecting them to follow.

"What is it Uncle?" asked Draco as soon as they were inside Snape's warded office.

"I need to know about the attack last night. The Dark Lord is angry at his followers because his little reconnaissance mission didn't go at all has planned."

"Uncle?" questioned Hermione.

"Yes girl, uncle, or godfather. Either one works. Now tell me about last night."

"I was in the West tower when I heard someone on the stairs. The tower hasn't been used in decades, so I have taken to using it as my personal haunt. I hid in the shadows and stunned the Death Eater that walked through. I think he was planning to send a signal to others from the tower because it faces the forest. I ran down the stairs and encountered the other two. I just kept going until I was on the second floor. I fired off my Patronus and turned around to fight them. I was incapacitated, and then Ginny arrived."

"Interesting. Tell me Miss Granger, are there any other abandoned places you have taken to "haunting"?"

"No sir, but might I suggest the caved in passage off the fourth floor? It leads to"

"I am very well aware of where it leads," interrupted Snape.

"Is there any other news Sev?" asked Draco.

"Yes, but none that you need to know now," replied Snape, getting up and going over to the fireplace.

"Gryffindor Commons," called Snape, sticking his head through the fire. "Miss Weasley, a word."

On the other side of the floo, Ginny was getting up from her chair and dragging two reluctant little heathens up with her. Their books spilt to the floor as they were yanked up and out of their chairs. "Knock it off traitor," one of them said.

"Shut the fuck up," said Ginny, going to the fireplace and stepping through.

Grinning, the two boys grabbed onto either side of the fireplace and held on tight.

"Professor!" yelled Ginny as she was half in, half out of the fireplace.

"Bloody hell," yelled Snape, springing out of his chair and running to the fireplace. Reaching in, he grabbed the trapped Ginerva Weasley and yanked her and the two troublemakers through the floo connection.

Severing the chains that held the three together, Snape scooped up Ginny and took off out the door warding the students inside. Sprinting into the infirmary he shouted "Poppy!"

"What is it Severus? Why are you shouting? Oh my! What happened? Is that Miss Weasley?"

"Yes it is. Floo splinching Poppy. Those idiots McGonagall attached her to thought it would be fun to stay on their end of the floo while Miss Weasley went to my end."

"Oh dear. This is severe. I'll be honest with you Severus, she might not make it," said Poppy grimly as she set to work.

"I got it!" exclaimed Hermione triumphantly as she finished breaking the potions master's wards.

"Good, lets go check on Ginny," said Draco, glancing at the two Gryffindor's lounging around Snape's office. "If you little fuckers killed her, you won't have to worry about Snape; I'll make sure of that."

"She is alive, barely," said Severus Snape as he swept into his office with Professor McGonagall hot on his heels. "Though the same may not be said for you two idiots in a moment."

"We just took care of the bitch. Traitors can't be left running loose around Hogwarts. Harry says –"

"I don't give a damn about what Mr. Potter says Mr. Clark. You may have killed a student. Floo splinching is a serious matter Mr. Clark, and you would do well to never forget it," said McGonagall, standing next to Snape.

"500 points apiece from Gryffindor for your stupidity and 100 nights of detention with me," said Severus. "As for intentionally trying to kill a fellow student, you are suspended for your third and fourth years. If by some miracle you manage to pass your O.W.L.S. in your fifth, you will be allowed to return to the rest of the class."

"Do you have any idea what you could have done?" shouted the Deputy Headmistress. "If that student is dead, you will have the entire Weasley family to deal with and you will owe a debt to them."

"Not to mention me. If she dies, I guarantee you'll never see the light of day again," said Draco. "Uncle, Professor," nodded Draco as he took Hermione's hand and left.

"I wish there was something we could do Draco," said Hermione, when they were back in their common room later that night. "Wait a minute, maybe there is." With that, Hermione ran into their library, grabbed a few books, and dashed off to the potions master's rooms.

"Sir?" called Hermione, poking her head inside the cracked door.

"What? If you couldn't see, I am busy punishing these miserable excuses for human beings," snapped Severus, turning away from the two boys.

"May I use your lab?"

"My lab? What on earth for?"

Patiently, Hermione sat her books down, pulled out a parchment and quill, and set about explaining her idea. After several minutes of painstakingly crossing out and rewriting, Hermione emerged with a plan.

"So you see sir, if I can brew this, then I think it has a good chance of healing Ginny."

"Follow me," said Severus leading her out the door and to his private labs. "Don't break anything. I will check on you later." With that said, Severus left to go back to berating the idiots.

After several long hours of hard work, Hermione jumped when Draco reached out and put his hand on her back. "Draco, you startled me."

"Sorry, I came to see if you needed any help."

"Sure, stir."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Chapters 14, 15, and 16 are some of the best chapters yet (in my oppinion), but I need more reviews before I will post them, so please review. You don't want to miss out.

Chapter 14

Hermione woke up to the pleasant sensation of having Draco pressed against her back, spooning her. It wasn't until she looked at the clock that she was fully awake. "Draco, we have to get up, it's nearly 8"

"Go back to bed Hermione. There's nothing wrong with a lie in."

"There is when we have to take our buddies to breakfast. Draco stop that," she giggled. In his valiant attempts to distract her, he had begun kissing a path from her ear to her chest, pausing to give each sensitive spot the attention it deserved. "Oh, alright! You win," said Hermione, sinking back into the warm bed and her lover's arms.

Some time later, a timid looking first year Ravenclaw knocked on the outside of the Head's portrait. Hermione, being the first one roused by the noise, climbed out of bed and the nice warm arms and padded across the rooms to open the door. "Um, Professor Snape sent me to tell you that he would like to see you in his office immediately," related the trembling girl before she dashed off.

'Wonder what that's about,' thought Hermione as she closed the door and dressed.

"Miss Granger, do come in."

"Good morning Professor," chirped Hermione as she entered Snape's office.

"I thought you might like to know that your concoction worked. Miss Weasley is to be released this afternoon, fully healed."

"Really? It worked? That's wonderful," exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes, as it is, I think you should have this," said Snape, handing her the original journal.

"It is only fitting that the potion's creator document the end results. I will collect you and Mr. Malfoy after breakfast so we may leave." The last part fell off, as Hermione had already rushed out of the room to see her work.

Draco woke up to a cold bed, and no Hermione in sight. "Hermione?" No answer. 'Must have already left for breakfast.' As he went about his morning rituals, he wondered if Mcgonagal would let them leave the castle today, before he remembered the buddies. It wasn't that he disliked them, just that they couldn't do anything on their own. He grudgingly headed out the portrait and down the hall to the common room doors to see if his buddies were ready for breakfast.

"Well come on, I haven't got all day. You still here? Hasn't Granger been to get you guys?" he asked one of Hermione's buddies.

"Nope, and it's really annoying cause we're all hungry and sick of waiting."

"Well then hurry up and get your arse out the portrait," snapped Draco. He was always a bear before his coffee, and having to deal with first year Gryffindors didn't help one bit. When all five of the buddies had been collected, they went to breakfast. It wasn't much later that Hermione ran in and joined the rest of the Gryffindors.

Hermione anxiously waited for the meal to be over, she wanted to see what would happen now that she had developed the only known cure for floo splinching. It was a great accomplishment, something that many Potions Masters and Mistresses had been working on for decades, and here she was, still in school no less, and she had done it. She was so worked up with her thoughts, she jumped when a silky voice started behind her.

"Miss Granger, if you would."

"Yes sir," replied Hermione, as she got up and followed him over to the Slytherin table and out of the Great Hall. When they had reached the end of the Hogwarts grounds,

Professor Snape was the first to speak.

"We will be apperating into muggle London, so I suggest a change of attire. We will then proceed to St. Mungos. Afterwards, while we wait, we will gather some of the more rare potions ingredients around the area. Any questions?"

"No sir," said Hermione.

"No Sev," said Draco, changing into a tight fitting Slytherin green shirt with some black pants. "Damn I look hot. Right babe?"

"Yeah, _sure_. You may look hot, but I kick ass," said Hermione, changing her robes for black flare pants, a tight fitting sleeveless black tee, with leather studded bracelets on both wrists.

Snape just snorted and rolled his eyes. "Both of those statements are debatable. Now if you are quite ready, let's go." With a crack they apparated into muggle London.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Needs a bit of green," said Draco transfiguring her pants so that they had dark green and silver in them when they shifted. "Slytherin looks good on you."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, and Gryffindor looks good on you."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Uncle Severus will."

Another snort. "Puh-lease. He's two meters ahead of us, and it's not like he cares anyway." Draco didn't even notice when his boxers changed colors again.

"Ok ok, I concede defeat for now. But watch this." Slowly, the Gryffindor seal appeared on the back of Severus Snape's cloak. They both burst out laughing as snape came to a halt.

"What is so amusing?"

"Nothing unkie Sevie," taunted Draco.

"How many times do I have to tell you to never use that retched name again boy!" said Snape in a deadly tone, turning around to glare at his apprentice.

This only made Hermione crack up all over again, as she saw that more than his cloak had changed. His shirt was now Gryffindor red with gold script saying, "I was put in the wrong house. Gryffindor is where I should be," and a little Gryffindor seal sat on the pockets of his pants, which were now gold and red striped.

"S—sorry. I… I. Draco cursed me. It's all his fault," Hermione choked out between fits of laughter.

"Foolish girl. Here," replied Severus, shooting Draco a nasty look and handing her a calming potion.

"Thanks. I needed that," she said to his retreating back. Looking back at Draco, she saw he had one eyebrow raised in his usual curious manner.

"Cursed you?"

"Oh look, we're here."

As the three of them were walking inside, they met with Remus Lupin on his way out. "Oof" exclaimed Hermione as she collided solidly with his chest. "Sorry Remus."

"Hello Hermione, Malfoy, Severus. What brings you to St. Mungos?"

"My potion."

"Potion?"

"Yes potion. As in from that subject you were so miserable at Lupin. Really you'd think someone of your kind would remember what helps them. Honestly," said Severus as he glared at the werewolf.

"Ah yes. Potions. Too bad they haven't invented one to shrink your nose and stop you from being a git Snape," said Remus as he really looked at Severus for the first time today. Shortly after, he burst out laughing and he, Hermione, and Draco ended up rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically. "On second thought," said Remus, regaining his composure, "that totally makes up for it."

"Yes uncle, totally," said Draco, pulling out a camera and snapping a photo. Blackmail was always a wonderful thing.

"What on earth are you on about now? Don't tell me Lycanthropy now has a new symptom of idiocy."

As the nurses and healers passed him, they too broke out in sniggers. "What the bloody hell is the matter with all of you?!" he yelled at them.

"Oh nothing Professor Snape. We were just a bit surprised at your attire," said one of the healers, handing him a small mirror. Much to his horror, what were tight-fitting black leather pants, and a silk black shirt was now completely Gryffindor apparel.

"DRACO!" with a flash, a hex went off and hit Draco squarely in the chest, causing him to fall backwards into Hermione and Lupin. When the light faded, Severus was dressed in his original outfit and had regained his composure. "If you _ever_ do that again boy, it will be far worse than what your father can do to you. Now pick your sorry ass up off the floor and get moving. I haven't got all day to waste around while you 'chat'," said Severus as he stormed into the elevators.

"Priceless. Can I get a copy of that Malfoy?"

"No. Blackmail doesn't work when you give out copies," said Draco as he and Hermione ran to catch up with Snape as the doors slid shut.

It wasn't until later that Draco really realized something was wrong. He was horny. Well, he was a teenager, so he was pretty much always at half-staff, but he was really, really hard. Pulling Hermione into a closet, they had a quick fling while Snape waited in line with their paperwork. It was when he didn't go down, but was even more aroused when he realized what his dear old uncle had done. Storming out of the closet and rejoining Snape, Draco forced himself to calm down. "Revenge is a bitch isn't it?" said Severus, startling Draco out of his thoughts. "We're finished here for now. Let's go to the flat for some rest."

By two in the afternoon, Draco was extremely uncomfortable and on the verge of crying in pain. Giving up, he headed downstairs to speak with Snape. Finding him in the study, Draco tried to hide the wincing as he walked, and sat down in the chair across from Snape. "I have learned my lesson Uncle. It won't happen again."

"Glad to hear it," replied Snape, not even looking up from his book.

"What did you hit me with?"

"My own invention," said Severus, sitting his book aside.

"How do I get rid of it?"

"Well, you have to fuck someone in the ass, suck a guy off, be fucked in the ass, and be sucked off," said Snape nochantly as he got up to pursue the shelves in search of another book.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Can't you just use the counter curse?"

"Nope. Don't have one. Enjoy."

Really frustrated now, Draco stormed off to find Hermione. If anyone could figure a way out of this it was her.

Severus Snape was hard put not to jump when the door was blasted off its hinges and an irate witch stormed into the study. As it was, he wasn't ready for the hex she fired off at him. It hit him hard, knocking him backward onto the couch and sending his wand flying.

"I don't share," she said, standing in front of him with her arms crossed, looking incredibly furious.

'She's attractive when she's angry,' thought Snape, as he looked to see what damage she had done. There were spiders crawling up his legs. "Juvenile Miss Granger. You really think I would fall for an illusion charm?"

"It's not an illusion charm. It's something of my own creation. How do you remove the curse?"

"I told Draco," replied Snape calmly as the spiders reached his chest.

"Other than that."

"There is no other way."

"Fine, then tell me how the spell works."

"What do you mean?"

"How does it know if he has sucked or fucked an orifice?"

"Penetration and a minimum 2 inch diameter."

"Is semen necessary?"

"Yes."

"Does it matter whose?"

"No, and do you really think I would be telling you all this if I didn't want to? Your little friends have nothing to do with it," replied Snape, as the spiders took over his head, leaving only his eyes exposed.

Hermione removed the spell. "Yes, well, just a little payback."

"What was that?"

"My own invention," she replied quoting him as the last visible spider disappeared. "Oh, and sorry about the kickback."

"Kickback? What kickback?"

"You'll see. 8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

A scream of pain filled the air as the last spider, hidden in Snape's pants did his job.

"I trained him myself. Very useful against Harry and Ron. See, he waits until every other spider has disappeared, then he goes for the groin and bites down, leaving a nasty welt, and has the same effect on you as your little spell had on Draco. Oh, and I'm not really sorry, just thought I should say so," called Hermione as she skipped out of the room leaving him clutching his crotch in pain. With a roar, he jumped up and sprinted after her.

Hermione had just reached Draco's room, and was eager to share her news with him.

"Draco, I have a solution."

"You do?" asked Draco hopefully, looking up from his ministrations

"Yes. Just sign here and I will take care of the rest," said Hermione, producing a scroll.

"I, Draco Malfoy, give Hermione Granger, leave to take care of my problem in any way she deems necessary," read Draco aloud as he signed it.

The door burst open, revealing an enraged Potions Master, looking ready to kill.

"Great, be back soon," said Hermione as he lunged at her. With a crack she disapperated and reappeared behind a muggle sex shop, leaving the two men behind.

Walking inside, she was happy to see that this place wouldn't let her down. After an hour of searching the shelves for what she was looking for, Hermione had selected her items and was ready to leave. Seeing one last addition, she put it in the basket and made her way out of the store.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks to Narinu-chan and K. Valmont for the reviews. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 16

Hermione started to scream when she felt strong arms go around her, trapping her and removing her wand. A hand over her mouth silenced any screams, as she was shoved back into the wall. The bag fell forgotten to the floor, as Hermione found herself pinned against the wall with her hands held above her head. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Me." Growled Severus Snape, inches from her face.

Hermione chuckled. "Oh finally realized it did you?"

"All I have realized is that I have a growing problem betwixt my legs, and you know how to get rid of it," he said, stopping her slight struggles with his body.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of masturbation Snape? Surely you're not that old." With a well placed shove, she managed to dislodge him and ran from the room, totally forgetting that she had left the bag in there. Maybe apparating directly into Draco's bedroom was a bad idea, but a productive one. At least now she knew the spell really worked.

After retrieving Draco, the two went upstairs. Dumping the contents of the bag out onto the lush, emerald comforter, Hermione set about explaining her plan.

"All you need is penetration and cum. Both of which you can have without the use of another individual."

"But what do I need all this for?" asked Draco, gesturing to the array of items on the bed. There was a glass, two 5-inch dildos with a hole in each of them, a tube of lube, and what looked like a fake arse. "I can't possibly need all this Hermione."

"Well, there is the arse you fuck, there are the cocks that go in your orifices and squirt cum, mind you one for each, and there is the lube to help things along, thus fulfilling the requirements of Snape's little spell," explained Hermione.

"Yes, but how do I go about this. I still have to be sucked off," reasoned Draco.

"Simple," said Hermione, pulling down his pants, and kneeling before him.

Hermione was sitting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet while Draco finished seeing to himself, when Severus walked in.

"Miss Granger, I believe you forget something? Though I highly doubt that this will help Mr. Malfoy in his quest for relief," said Severus holding up a mini finger vibrator and turning it on.

Blushing, Hermione rose up from her chair and attempted to grab it from him. When she failed, she stood right in front of him and scathingly replied, "As I have no doubt that you are aware, that particular item is for me. For the side effect."

"What side effect?" he asked, finding her flush against him.

"This one," said Hermione, grinding herself against him and capturing his lips in a ravishing kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Severus couldn't help but groan at the sensuous way his apprentice was rubbing herself against him. 'Gods, this can't be happening. But moan it feels so good. Whatever the spell she used, this is worth it,' thought Severus as his arms wound their way around Hermione's waist. Panting and out of breath, he was shocked when she broke the kiss off, grabbed his hand, and led him upstairs, into his room no less.

Moaning Hermione wound her arms around him again, and resumed snogging the Professor senseless. She let out a gasp of surprise when Snape pushed them down onto the bed and took control of the kiss. "Mmm… gods Severus. I – I have to tell you… this isn't going to help the problem any."

"Don't care, shut up."

Sighing, Hermione wrenched herself up, throwing a confused Potions Master off onto the floor. "You wouldn't have accomplished anything."

"And what do you mean by that?" growled Snape, very put out by being tossed from his own bed, even more so since he was hard as a rock and ready to shag anything with a hole in it.

"I mean the way you get rid of the "problem" is by telling ten of your friends or colleagues that you were bitten in the groin by a spider and have an incredible hard on," came the cool reply.

"How about we just continue where we left off?"

"No, it wouldn't solve anything. It would do just the opposite."

Furious, Snape started to pace the bedroom muttering curses at various objects. "Out. Just get out!" nodding, Hermione left.

"Hermione? Hermione where are you?" called Draco as he wandered through the flat.

"Library."

"Hey, all better?" she asked upon seeing a calm, satisfied Draco.

"Much. Where's Sev?"

"Oh, just dealing with a little problem of his own."

"Hermione? What did you do to him?" asked Draco, slightly afraid.

"Just a little something I made up," answered Hermione, proceeding to explain how the spell worked to Draco while he tried to keep a straight face. "Let's just say that our dear Potions Master can't brew his way out of this one."

"Really? How so?"

"He has to tell ten friends/colleagues that he was bitten on the crotch by a spider and is unbearably horny."

"Dear god, he's going to kill you," said Draco, giving in to his overwhelming laughter. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"There is another way out though," said Hermione. "The spell can be reversed by having sex with the caster."

Draco snorted. "Like that would ever happen. Snape doesn't do females."

'You'd be surprised,' thought Hermione.

* * *

It had been three days, and the 7th years were about to head for their Thursday afternoon double potions class. Ginny had made a full recovery due to Hermione's salve, and her little cretins were spending a majority of their time cleaning cauldrons, toilets, and whatever else Filch and Snape dragged up for them, with their toothbrushes. The "buddy system" seemed to be making a lot of progress according to Dumbledore. The younger years were learning a lot of new things, and in general, the majority of student grades had risen. Even better, for Harry and Ron, the Headmaster had convinced Hermione that nothing would be solved through violence. Professor McGonagall had given both of the boys a stern talking to and detention for the rest of the year with the warning that if they ever, _ever_ did anything like that again, they would be kicked out of the order and forced to spend the summer at Grimmauld Place. This had the desired effect of showing them the error of their ways so to speak, and they had an "intervention" with the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Mrs. Weasley. In the end, the two boys had apologized to Hermione, and Draco, though they still didn't trust him, they didn't openly bait him. After listening to Mrs. Weasley's howlers for the past week, they were sufficiently contrite, and Hermione's threat to beat them bloody if they ever sent so much as a Wingardium Leviosa Draco's way. They had slowly made up, and now Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking outside the door to the classroom about their Friday night plans, when the door flew open.

"Potter!" barked Snape. "Thirty points from Gryffindor."

"But – but why? I didn't do anything."

"For not getting your arse in my class. And another 10 for your constant look of stupidity. Now get inside all of you."

"Wonder what's activated Snape the bastard?" muttered Ron as they took their seats.

"Ron!" hissed Hermione, scandalized that he would talk about a teacher like that.

"Something you'd like to say Miss Granger," purred Snape from right behind her.

"No Professor."

"Then perhaps you could shut your trap and let me teach. Unless, that is, you think you know the material better than I do, in which case, by all means, proceed."

"No sir," said Hermione, hanging her head.

"I thought so. 50 points from Gryffindor. Either of you two got anything to add?" said Snape in his velvet voice, turning towards Ron and Harry.

"No," they both muttered.

"Good, now if there will be no _further_ interruptions, turn to page 385. Today we will be making draught of the living dead. If any of you screw this up, you will be out of here so fast, Potter's brain will finally explode from sheer stupidity."

"God damn self righteous fucking bastard," muttered Harry, as he set up his cauldron and began adding ingredients. "He just took 90 points, before the damn bell even rang," added Ron.

"Guys, just shut up and start working before he decides to take some more," whispered Hermione, as she stirred in her third ingredient. Turning back to her potion, Hermione was just in time to see a crumpled up wad of parchment land in the middle of it. "Oh no!"

With a bang, the potion exploded, taking out the table, Hermione's school bag, Harry and Ron's chairs, and a chunk of her hair.

"GRANGER! What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" bellowed Snape, swooping down on the mess, and waving his wand at it.

"I'm sorry Sir! It's not my fault; someone threw parchment in my draught."

"TWO _HUNDRED_ POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! Get out! Get the hell out of my classroom."

Shaking with silent tears, Hermione grabbed the only thing she had left, her potion's book, and ran for the door muttering "snarky, vindictive bastard." She was nearly free when she heard Snape.

"Class dismissed. Miss Granger get back here!"

Reluctantly, she turned and headed back into the room as eager students were pouring out of it. Draco shot her a sympathetic look. "Yes Professor?"

"Clean this mess up then meet me in my office."

"Yes sir," said Hermione as Snape retreated to the safety of his room. Sighing, she waved her wand several times and had the mess cleaned up shortly. She even transfigured a new desk and chairs for the classroom. Slowly she headed for the other door out of the classroom, said the password, and joined him in his office.

"Miss Granger, I find your conduct today absolutely deplorable. Blowing up a potion when you are supposed to be my apprentice. You have never failed yet, but today you will be receiving failing marks. I believe that puts Mr. Ryver from Ravenclaw in first place for you year does it not?" intoned Snape from behind his desk.

"Please sir, it wasn't my fault. Some Slytherin threw parchment in my cauldron deliberately. Please let me redo the potion. The class period isn't over yet, I can still finish, or you could use my grade from when we brewed the potion in apprenticeship," begged Hermione.

"You could not finish in time, and as I do not plan on spending my evening watching you brew a simple draught of the living dead, my only question to you is would you like to, or shall I inform Mr. Ryver of his new status?"

"No, please Professor. I – I need to redo the potion. If I don't have my grades, everything I've worked so hard for is all down the drain."

"Miss Granger, I have no motivation what so ever to do anything about it. It's not like you can just remove the curse you placed on me, so if anything, I should be glad you loose your marks and be what was it? Oh yes, the snarky vindictive bastard."

At his words Hermione paled. "There is another way," she mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Such as?"

"This," said Hermione, getting up and snogging him. After a few seconds she pulled back. "Sex with the original caster."

* * *

'Thank god it's finally Friday,' thought Hermione as she sank wearily into her armchair. She was back at the head dorms and she was worn out. The "buddy system" as Dumbledore called it may have been working out, but it sure was tiring having to chase after three first years from different houses, with classes in different parts of the castle. Finally, classes were over for the week and she could just relax here with Draco. She had managed to con their buddies off onto Lavender and Parvati in exchange for attending next week's "girl time", she shuddered at the thought.

"Ron, what do I wear?" whined Harry, digging frantically through his trunk.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm trying to figure that out for myself," came the reply from the other side of the dormitory.

Seamus sniggered. "Here Harry, try these," with a lazy flick a miniskirt and tube top appeared on top of Harry's bed.

"Ugh Seamus," said Harry, chucking the offending items back at the laughing boy. "I'm gay not transsexual. Get it through your head."

"Seriously? I was just joking. You mean, you're really gay?"

"No shit. Now do you have any real suggestions? If not, then go somewhere else," snapped Harry, resuming his digging.

"Hey Harry," called Ron, nervously stepping out from behind the hangings, "do I look alright?"

Harry just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Ron had grown his hair out in the last year, and he now had it tied back with a leather throng. He was wearing a deep red satin shirt so dark it was almost black, and black pants. He also had a small silver chain encircling his waist, and Harry realized for the first time his best friend was hot.

"Well? Do I?"

Seamus waved his wand again and a mirror appeared in front of Ron. "Bloody hell, I look better than Charlie."

"Almost," said the other boy. "Try this." A small ring earring appeared in Ron's left ear.

"Wicked. Mum'll totally kill me for it, but what the hell. I'm fuckin' hot."

"Well fuckin hot, we'd better go get Hermione if we want to get in tonight," said Harry, heading for the door. He wore a deep green that made his eyes stand out, with skin tight black pants.

"Right mate. See you Seamus."

Several of the girls gathered in the common room giggled when they saw the two of them come walking down the stairs. They were getting plenty of suggestive looks and actions from the girls and the guys. One of the third years even asked if he wanted to keep her warm in bed tonight.

"Hermione. Hermione, we're here," said Ron, banging on the Head's portrait.

"'K just a second," called Hermione. She finished putting on her boots and ran out the door.

"We ready for this?" she asked. They all looked at each other and nodded. "Remember, we can't go running off. And nothing too harsh."

"Hermione! Not in the hall," said Harry, blushing as a group of fourth years walked by.

"What? It's not like they're going to know we're headed for a muggle BDSM club."

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I love this chapter. I think it is one of the best in the story so far. Sorry it took so long for me to put it up here. Let me know what you think. R&R. Oh, and WARNING: SLASH!

Chapter 18

The club, Trinity, was just beginning to fill up when Harry, Ron and Hermione got there. The whole place was decked out in black and metallic colors. Upon entering the club, Harry and Hermione were each given a pair of cuffs to put on, while Ron was asked and said something about just using his chain. They were all nervous as this was the first time they did something like this in public.

"Drinks anyone?" asked Ron as they walked up to the bar. "Might help, seeing as Harry is practically trembling."

"Stuff it Ron. You're not The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived going out in public as gay. If it was you, you'd be scared shitless too."

"He does have a point. I mean, just think if some nasty reporter got a hold of this. They'd have a field day," said Hermione, ordering three gins for them.

"I don't get it. How can you stand up to you-know-who and be fine, but when it comes to a little Dom/Sub action, you're not."

Hermione just rolled her eyes as they went and sat at a table. After a half hour of sitting, talking, and getting buzzed, Hermione grabbed Harry and made for the dance floor. Ron just looked around and then he saw her. A gorgeous woman decked out in blood red, and looking dead at him. Quirking an eyebrow, she raised her hand and beckoned him. Gulping down the last of his drink, Ron stood up and made his way across the club.

"I was wondering when you'd get over here," she said, linking her arms around his waist.

"I was wondering when you'd notice," said Ron, shifting closer.

"I noticed all right," came the breathy reply as she claimed Ron's mouth in a devastating kiss. Soon two tongues fought for possession, both wanting control, neither willing to give it up. The girl's hands slid down, grabbing his arse, while Ron's slid up to tangle in her hair. Moaning, the girl threw back her head, allowing him access to continue his assault on her neck.

----------

"God Hermione. Too bad I'm gay or I'd totally just fuck it and get a room," said Harry as the two of them danced to their third song. The club was totally packed by now, and the two of them were stuck somewhere in a massive moving dance orgy covering a majority of the club.

Laughing, Hermione just moved closer and whispered, "too bad for you," before she turned and started dancing with the girl behind her.

Harry was floored. He just stopped moving and stood there with his mouth open. He was only joking, well maybe only half joking, but he never thought Hermione would say that.

"Letting flies in Mr. Potter? Or are you hoping for something else in that orifice of yours?" a smooth, velvety voice purred in his ear.

Startled, Harry snapped his mouth shut, one hand going for his wand and the other for the throat of the man who had spoken. When he saw who it was, he dropped his hand and lowered his wand. "Sorry Sir."

"Like always, you have failed to answer my questions to proper satisfaction," smirked Severus Snape, enjoying the younger man's discomfort. He knew as well as they did that they were out of bounds and could be expelled for such.

Blushing, harry ducked his head and mumbled something.

"What was that Mr. Potter? Did I hear 'I am out of bounds and need to be punished?' asked Snape, leaning closer and whispering in his ear just toying with the man, hoping for a reaction.

Harry turned completely red and was about to answer when Hermione decided she wanted to dance with him again, seeing he was with someone, she stopped short. "Sorry Har, I didn't realize you had found someone," trailing off, Hermione turned to go when she realized who her friend was with. "Severus?"

Looking up from tormenting Harry, he smirked again, this time at the girl who stood before him. "Hermione," he nodded.

Checking the man out, Hermione was surprised to find him here at Trinity, but not too surprised that he wore a slim, silver chain with a clasp on the end. The cuffs were the symbol of the submissives at the club when they were there, and the leashes were generally clipped to the cuffs when one was taken.

"Sir," she returned the nod, respectfully keeping her eyes lowered for a bit before turning to Harry. "You alright Harry?" She was looking between the two of them and was put out that she didn't realize before now that they might actually make a decent couple. She would have to tell Draco when he arrived later at the club.

"Umm… I'm not sure honestly," answered Harry, nervously as he tried to look anywhere but Snape and Hermione.

Looking at the two of them again, Hermione sighed and shook her head as she quickly and silently entered Harry's mind. Seeing the source of his nervousness, she laughed out loud, only quieting down when Harry glared at her. "Sorry," she said, trying not to laugh, "Sir, if I may?"

"You may," answered Severus. Realizing that this must be a subject that his apprentice had read up on as well, he mentally rolled his eyes and muttered to himself about know-it-all Gryffindors.

"It is a Friday Sir, and as Head Girl, it is not against the rules to leave school grounds on the weekend. I assume that there will be no deduction of house points or detentions over the course of the weekend as well. Seeing as we are no longer at Hogwarts Sir, it would be unfair to assign such punishments for our actions tonight off of school grounds."

"Who said anything about fair Miss Granger." If this was how she was going to play this, then he would have no trouble tonight at all. "Last I recall, it was unfair to force a child to face the greatest dark wizard of all time, use incurable and untested spells intent on inflicting pain on a member of the faculty, and to place bets on student grades," he replied smoothly, his voice low and dangerous. "Also, as I'm certain you are aware, the consequences of such betting are removal of title and deduction of grades. As for the malicious spell casting, expulsion is the general punishment. Not to mention that, as you well know, that rule only applies to the Head students, not their friends who are out of bounds, out past curfew, and who repeatedly break every school rule Hogwarts has."

Harry, who was now red in anger at being called a child, started reaching for his wand again. "I am NOT a child Snape," he snapped, turning and making for the bar. This was not an easy feat and he was soon flung back where he was by the withering mass. Crossing his arms, he just glared at the man who had gotten him hot just from his words.

Hermione just blushed and said cheekily, "as I am sure _you_ are aware Sir, it was your godson who initiated the bet. Also, according to the Hogwarts bylaws, chapter 9 section VI, faculty members are prohibited from using said incurable, untested spells on students for the purpose of punishment, and you bloody well deserved it," she snapped, spinning on her heal and marching off towards Draco who had just walked in. "And if you're so fucking worried about getting in trouble and fucking the man Harry, just do it. It's not like he can do anything about it at school anyway. Besides, who'd believe the git if he told people that he shagged the bloody-boy-who-lived."

Severus just smirked at the young man in front of him and raised an eyebrow when Harry continued to stare after the witch with his mouth open. Leaning closer, he decided that it was time to start making his moves. "That may be true; however, if you keep doing that, I will have no choice to assume that you wish for something else in that delectable mouth of yours Potter."

Harry turned beet red again and spun around to see the man smirking at him again. "Honestly Sir, I would rather have it somewhere else," he said in a burst of his Gryffindor courage. Hell, he was used to getting what he wanted in the wizarding world after he defeated Voldermort this past summer, and decided to take things one step further. Smirking back at him, he leaned in and grabbed the Potions Master's head and kissed him before grabbing his ass and heading off for a drink.

Stunned, it was his turn to stand there with his mouth open. Once he had regained his senses, Severus smirked and headed to the bar. Sitting on the barstool next to Harry, he signaled the bartender and was given a glass of his regular drink.

"What?" asked Harry, downing the last of his gin and ordering another.

"Surely you can't be that daft, especially after you decided to take liberties with my person," came the scathing reply. Harry just raised an eyebrow and took a big gulp of his drink. 'Cheeky little bugger,' thought Severus. 'This should be interesting to say the least.' Slowly, Severus extended the chain that had previously been at his waist, clip first to Harry.

His eyes got huge as he eyed the chain in front of him. Was the Potions Master really offering what he thought he was? All of his previous fears jumped to the front of Harry's mind and he pushed them back by sheer force of will. This was what he had wanted after all, well, maybe not Snape, but a night of fun. Slowly, he reached out and extended his cuffs towards a smirking Snape.

"Good. Now, there is only one question left, would you like to go to my place or a room upstairs?"

"Hogwarts?! Are you nuts?" came the outburst. Snape just glared at him and started to withdraw the leash. Harry's eyes flickered to the floor and he murmured an apology.

"For?" prompted Snape.

"For my words, tone, and behavior," said Harry, hoping Snape wouldn't take back his offer.

Severus just nodded and stood up, leading Harry towards the door. "My place it is then."

-------------

Hands roamed across foreign bodies as the two of them came together in a hard clash of bodies and wills. A tongue thrust carelessly into a hot, waiting mouth, a hand, slipping between clothing to grasp an aching cock. Making contact with the wall, holding each other up as knees threaten to collapse. breaking away from the kiss only to frantically pull at each other's clothing. Buttons ripping, fabric tearing, skin on skin, sliding up and down, grinding into the body across the nonexistent space. Moaning as a delectable, pink mouth envelopes his cock, working magic in more ways than one. Making one last ditch effort to get to the bed before they both collapse. There is no preparation, both are more than ready, and with one mighty thrust, a cock is buried home. Bliss, pure and simple.

AN: Any guesses as to who this couple is? First one to get it right gets Chapter 19 before I release it.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: alright, I know it has been forever since I last updated, but there have been many, many things going on in my world. I am also looking for a way to end the story, so if you have any ideas, let me know. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Oh, thanks to James for helping me with the latter parts of the story aka SLASH.

Chapter 19

Harry stood there in awe. When Snape had led him out of the club and into a taxi, he was hit with the realization that he wasn't going back to Hogwarts tonight and that he was completely alone. No one would know where he was going or what happened. It was scary, but at the same time, he loved the rush he got. He could do anything, be whatever he wanted, and there would be no one to ridicule him, well, except for Snape, but he wouldn't tell anyone. His secret was safe for now. There was a reason he didn't have relationships at school. He didn't want everyone to know he was gay. His uncle had always told him that gays and fags were freaks, just like he was, and he had even shown him the paper where there had been recent gay hazing in the world and three couples had died. He didn't want to end up like the survivors had either. But if Snape wanted him tonight, then he couldn't be antigay. It wouldn't be his first relationship either. There had been Riley, a guy that lived around the block and had offered to let him stay with him while his aunt and uncle had went on vacation. Riley was his first, and he was glad. He had been the one to introduce him to the joys of men. Harry smiled at the memory.

"Something funny?" asked Snape with his eyebrow raised.

Blushing furiously, Harry ducked his head to hide it. "No, I was…never mind." Hazarding a glance at the man next to him, he realized that he was still looking at him to provide an answer. "Just thinking."

"About?" asked Severus, as the cab pulled up in front of his flat and they got out.

Blushing again, Harry just shook his head. He was so embarrassed about almost having been caught thinking about another man than the one he was with now, that he didn't notice the slight tingle as his soon to be lover entered his mind.

Withdrawing from Potter's mind, he was still shocked that the boy had the audacity to be thinking about another lover while he was with him. He had to know who that guy in Potter's memory was. "Care to explain to me Mr. Potter just who that man was and why he was occupying your thoughts?"

Harry's eyes widened. He was mortified. Now he was well and truly caught. "Um, no one Sir. He was just a friend from a couple of years ago. I haven't seen him since."

"Pining for him are you? Think you'll be able to think of him when I'm inside you?"

"N-no Sir. I –"

"Enough," said Severus, cutting the boy off and ushering him inside. He couldn't help smirking when the boy stopped dead in his tracks. "Surprised Potter?"

_If that isn't the understatement of the year_, thought Harry. "Yes. I don't think I even know what half this is for. Do you actually entertain guests here? I mean, like friends and colleagues?"

"This particular flat of mine is used for entertainment purposes only. And I find your education sorely lacking. Especially now that we are in private quarters." Harry just looked confused, sighing he tried again. "Kneel boy. Show some respect. Honestly, didn't Miss Granger teach you anything before you showed up at Trinity?"

Blushing Harry mumbled an apology and took up the kneeling position that his second lover Trent had taught him.

"Better. Now, I expect you to read this and sign if you understand it. You may ask questions," said Severus, handing Harry a contract.

_I , am completely and of my own will consenting to this excursion on this 12__th__ night of December. I understand that this is to be a Dominant/Submissive excursion in which I am the submissive party. I will be given a safe word to be used on this night that if spoken will halt all play. I will not divulge the contents of the activities that I will be participating in throughout this weekend to anyone anywhere at any time. _

_Signed,_

"Um Sir? Does that include Ron and Hermione?"

"Yes it most certainly does. I do not plan on having my personal life bandied about Hogwarts."

Harry took out his wand and magically signed the document. "Is that all Sir?"

"Yes. Tonight's safe word is Rita Skeeter," said Severus, shuddering at the thought of that woman. He often chose names of people that his playmates were not fond of, if only to be able to hear them screaming odd names. "Now, you will no longer talk until I say otherwise. Got it?"

Harry nodded and watched as his potions master went to a cabinet on the other side of the room and withdrew some objects that he couldn't see. Soon, he was back and Harry almost gave a squeak of surprise when his clothes vanished and he felt a cock ring being placed around his penis.

* * *

"Gods Hermione, I think I'm going to have to be doing a lot more sneaking out with you around," said Draco, as they both made their way upstairs. Collapsing on the bed, Hermione chuckled and just watched him as he made his way around the room, casting silencing spells and a contraceptive charm.

* * *

The cock ring wasn't all Severus had had in store for Harry that weekend. Left alone to get ready for the trip back to Hogwarts tomorrow, Harry was laying in a plush black bed in Snape's guest room. _Oh God,_ thought Harry, staring at the pillows with his arse up in the air, _'Mione owes me big for this one. The one time she fails to drill knowledge into my head, I actually need it._

------Flashback------

Blind and slightly disoriented, he had jerked at the first slap of the leather paddle on his arse. Listening to the dark chuckle was his only clue as to where the man wielding the paddle was. Blindfolded and strung up on the wall, he couldn't remember a time when he had felt more exposed. Exposed but not vulnerable. For some odd reason, he trusted the man behind him and allowed himself to relax more than he had done all night. The pain blossoming in his various body parts was like a balm, a way to finally rid himself of the last vestiges of doubt about tonight. It would be fun, he was sure.

…..Later…..

Harry groaned as the clothespins were removed and the blood started rushing back into his various body parts. After leaving the paddle behind, he was tested on the instruments displayed around the room for every time he had failed to give a satisfactory answer, a pin was added. Having no clue what most of them were, he had spent the next hour or so becoming intimately familiar with each one and its caress. Finally, after Snape was sure he had learned his lesson, the devilish little clothespins were removed. Opening his mouth to thank him, he was pleasantly surprised when he felt the head of Snape's penis against his lips. Finally, something he was good at. Rising up off the small table after a signal from Snape, he eagerly set to his task.

-----


End file.
